Talk:Issue 12
I don't think that BAB's post ( http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Number=10085122&Main=10083810&#Post10085122 ) confirms new weapon customization in Issue 12, to me it just says that he's confirming that no sets will be added before then. Perhaps the Weapon Customization comment should be moved to a different section of the article. Necrite 08:13, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ---- >_> err... power customization and Nem system are deffinitly not in i12, nor i13, or i14.. you won't see them in 2008 at all. --Sleepy Kitty 04:24, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :No idea who keeps on adding those. Leandro 14:31, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I added a heading "Speculated Content Unlikely to Happen" and moved Power Customization, Archnemesis/Alterego and UI Graphics Overhaul/Upgrade in there (the last one because I don't see the devs messing with the game's user interface at this point; at most I see them adding another powers tray, too much of a change to the user interface after 4 years is likely to do much more harm than good). I also removed "Various bug fixes/power alterations" because those things always happen, Issue release or not; we're getting a good chunk of changes right now with Defiance 2.0, new MOG, improved Rage, etc. Leandro 14:43, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Midnight Squad Merits? I wonder if the Roman costume slots (temp powers?) will be purchased using their own credits like the vanguard. - Snorii 19:51, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Issue of Existence Being that this is an encyclopedia of all things heroic (and villainous), should we really be waisting time on an article that consists only of speculation? - Blue Orchid 22:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes. That way when someone asks "is X going to happen in the next issue?" we point them to this page instead of repeating the same answers over and over. Leandro 14:31, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::An encyclopedia is a tome of events that have happened, not of events that will not happen. Issue 12 has not happened, nor has there been any official press release on what will come with Issue 12, therefor, it is speculation and does not belong here. This is an encyclopedia, not a message board. Asking That way when someone asks "is X going to happen in the next issue?" Really does belong on a message board, not here. This article is a waste of time and disk space. -Blue Orchid 15:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Clearly, this article is not for you. Feel free to ignore it.--GreyDog 16:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::: ParagonWiki is very encyclopedic in nature, but it is not actually an encyclopedia. These Issue articles generally start out as highly speculative and gradually become increasingly factual as the Issue's release draws closer. (Such as the confirmed bit about SG mode.) The article is probably not ideal, but it does serve a helpful purpose and is not harmful. -- Sekoia 22:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think you missed the point. Speculation belongs in a forum, not in an encyclopedic article. If you are presenting speculative information, even if it does become fact at a later time, you destroy your journalistic credibility. I would put little weight in anything a developer says in an interview only because a developer can only discuss updates to software as it exists at the time of the interview, and even then there may be intentional misinformation, either to protect the sensitivity of the project or to see how gullible fans are. Because you are choosing the maintain a wiki for City of Heores, you assume the responsibility to be accurate in the information you provide. -Blue Orchid 20:59, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Your opinion is a minority one. Speculative articles are perfectly appropriate in a knowledge database dealing with a constantly evolving topic.--GreyDog 00:40, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::o,o speculative articles of this nature are only allowed in small does, in an agreed upon format, and most notably marked as being such. You might note the "The features discussed here may be implemented in future issues and are subject to change before release." tag at the top. We put that there from the get go so that ppl know that the information is not accurate yet, and merely a listing of known features and projects that are in work. :::: ::::When possible, we refine it as we're allowed to (often we're under a NDA on what we can add) and mark what content has been confirmed. As it is now, some of the spec info is still under spec and not confirmed because while its known that the devs would like it to be in this issue, it might have to wait till issue 13 instead. When i12 is no longer under NDA, we generally will move such to the next issue page. :::: ::::o.o in the end, "journalistic credibility" is important to us, but this is a wiki! There is a very good reason why wiki's are not allowed as sources for any kind of serious work. Many wiki's wouldn't even bother with even marking the tag on there, we do as part of our professional pride. Your opinion on this matter does matter to us, but I'm afraid that this is a lesser of two evils. In order to prevent this page, we'd have to lock it to keep users from editing it. Its better this way where various different opinions are at a compromise.--Sleepy Kitty 01:28, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Frankly, your premise is flawed so your argument fails. This is not Encyclopedia Brittanica. The goal of this wiki is to maintain information about the City of Heroes/Villains game that would be of interest to the City of Heroes/Villains community. Speculative information regarding future issues is of interest to the community. It is thus appropriate. Nowhere on this wiki will you find any policy supporting your notion of "journalistic credibility". I'm sorry you're so adamantly opposed to this article, but it's fairly clear that your voice is in the minority here so the article's going to remain. And frankly, you're wrong about accuracy anyway. We'd be destroying our journalistic credibility if we listed speculative things as being confirmed content because that's clearly wrong. But we're not doing that. We're accurately reporting that certain things are speculative but unlikely, other things are possible, and a few things are confirmed. -- Sekoia 10:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::The addition of a clear marker stating that this article is based on speculation is a welcomed one. The reason that I have continued this argument, even though my voice is that of a minority, is to preserve credibility. You know that this is a wiki, I know that this is a wiki and we both know that the information is not going to be entirely accurate. However, there is a (good) chance that some visitors to this wiki will take this information to be gospel and use it accordingly, regardless of the fact that a wiki is not an acceptable source of serious work or not. The average user may not care or know any different in that regards. Also, in furthering this argument for accuracy, we are creating articles based on a company's product that does not belong to us (unless one of you happen to work for NCSoft). While you are not paid representitives of NCSoft, you are representing their product in that you are creating a fansite about their product. This directly reflects their product and since we enjoy using our product, it would be our duty in maintaining a fansite regarding the product to cast the product in the best light we can. Ensuring accuracy and at least tagging articles properly (i.e. speculative articles) would serve the product the best. This is why I'm asking people to be careful. I've seen sites get shut down and/or webmasters get sued because of fan sites not accurately representing a product or proper credit being given. -Blue Orchid 12:26, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::o.o rest assured that we make sure to tag issue articles as non confirmed as soon as someone makes one. We also do remove the really out there speculation that has no basis on known projects (you wouldn't bel.. well.. you might, but some of the stuff... @.@). o,o as for NCsoft representatives.. while we do have a number who use the site, to my knowledge, none are paid specifically to laugh at what we put in here.--Sleepy Kitty 02:54, 12 February 2008 (UTC) March 12 / first issue 12 issue announcement Hot damn you guys are fast. Rigel Kent 18:21, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank you ^.^=b -- Leandro 21:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Speculation/ Confirmation Could we have some links to the posts where New Sets for Characters are confirmed? So that we can see whether they're Speculation or have been Confirmed by a Red Name? Thanks :D Murf 19:46, 18 March 2008 (GMT) :Added the best examples I could find real quick. Axes and Plant were in the screenshots in the announcement, and Psi Blast was mentioned in Posi's interview. If anyone finds better examples, feel free to replace. SaintNicster 19:59, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Open Beta Should we make a note of when the Open Beta starts? --BustermanZero 06:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Loading screen tips A short while ago, Arcanaville had a thread with a list of all of the tips that now appear on the loading screen with I12. I was unable to find the thread in question, in fact a serch on threads Arcanaville has created in the past year yeilded nothing, leading me to believe the thread was deleted. I do think, however, the list of tips would be nice to have if not as it's own wiki page, as part of some page associated with I12. --Fleeting Whisper 20:47, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Here you go -- Leandro 22:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * A single power can be Ctrl-clicked in your Power Tray to have that power auto-execute every time it is recharged. This does not work with Macros, interruptable powers, or powers that use a targeting reticle. * After you do enough for a contact they will give you their Cell Phone number, which saves you running to the contact to get or turn in missions. * Some missions have a reward choice table at the end. Make sure you read all the options carefully before deciding. * Larger groups get an XP bonus. * Task Forces are a series of missions that require a group to start. * Invention Salvage can be sold to almost any store, but might be worth more to another player, try selling it on the Markets. * Playing in Supergroup Mode earns your Supergroup Prestige and base salvage with which to purchase and upgrade their base. * Your Invention Recipe and Salvage inventory sizes grow as you gain levels. * You can invert your mouse under Options->Controls. * You can change the colors of your character's word balloons under Options->Chat. * Visit the Player Guides forums for information on Macros and Recording/Playing back your games using Demorecord. * www.Paragonwiki.com has great background info on the NPCs and enemy groups in the game. * Check out the latest issue of the City Scoop on the City of Heroes forums. City Scoop is a fan-created newsletter all about the "City of" games. * Enemies that con Purple to you are harder for you to hit, harder to damage, and more resistant to debuffs. * Completing a Safeguard or Mayhem mission the first time will reward you with a long duration Temporary Power. * Badges can be earned by exploring the city. * Badges can be earned by reading plaques about the history of the city. * Badges can be earned by achieving certain milestones in a character's career. * Badges can be earned by completing special missions or tasks. * Accolade badges are earned by collecting a themed set of other badges...and sometimes earn the player a special power * Supergroups can earn badges by having their members perform tasks while in Supergroup mode. * Bloody Bay is a PvP zone where Heroes and Villains fight each other over meteor fragments. * Siren's Call is a PvP zone where Heroes and Villains take out bounties on one another. * Warburg is a Free-For-All PvP zone where you try to launch a rocket to earn special attacks. * Recluse's Victory is a PvP zone where Heroes and Villains fight for the future of Paragon City. * Your global chat handle can be used by other players to communicate with you no matter what character you are playing. * There are three Respec Trials you can run. One each at levels 24, 34, and 44. Completing each will earn you character a chance to re-pick what powers they have and in what order they received them. * When you Sidekick/Lackey to someone you fight at one level below their combat level, but with your powers and enhancements. * When you Exemplar/Malefactor to someone you fight at their combat level, losing access to powers you gained after that level. You will stop gaining XP, instead gaining double Influence/Infamy * Visit the tailor or facemaker at level 20, 30, and 40 for a mission to open up another Costume Slot. * At level 15 and again at level 30 you can choose a special title for your character. * Veteran's Rewards are earned for all of your characters for every three months you have been subscribed to the game. * Capes are available to your character after running a special mission at level 20. * Auras are available to your character after running a special mission at level 30. * If your character uses a weapon, they can customize it at the Tailor/Facemaker. * Inspirations drop often, so don't forget to use them in tough battles. * When you level up you gain full Health and Endurance, as well has having every Tier 3 inspiration cast on you. If you are defeated when you gain a level you will even get an instant resurrection! * Being defeated after level 10 will earn your character Experience Point debt. Half of new XP earned will go towards paying off that debt. * When you level up you become more powerful immediately, but to earn new powers or Enhancement slots you must visit a Trainer. * Hazard Zones have larger sized spawns, and are a challenge for groups. * A Hero Corps representative or Fateweaver can make your missions tougher for you, for a price. * Power Pools are powers that any character can choose. You can begin picking from these at level 6. * Power Pools are where you can choose your Travel power: Flight, Super Speed, Super Jump, or even Teleportation. * Some Archetypes and power sets are more suited towards group play. * Controllers and Dominators get pets later in their career. Masterminds can start the game with controllable minions. * Brutes gain Fury by attacking and being attacked. The larger their Fury bar, the more damage they dish out. * Tankers automatically taunt everyone in their immediate area when they execute most of their attacks. * The Corruptors' ability of Scourge randomly does extra damage when a foe is below 50% health. * Dominators build a Domination bar through attacking that can improve their control and damage when activated. * You can turn three of any type of Inspiration into any other type by right clicking on any you have three of. * Wings and Rocket boots are examples of costume pieces that are earned through the Invention System. * The Invention System is completely optional, if you don't like it, ignore it. They game wasn't made harder to compensate for it. * Each Origin starts with a unique attack power to get you through the lower levels. * Dual Origin Enhancements are twice as effective as Training Enhancements. * Single Origin Enhancements are twice as effective as Dual Origin Enhancements. * Invented Enhancements are never outgrown and their bonus remains static once slotted. * Sniper Powers require you to have Line of Sight to the target both at the start of the power and when it is fired. * PvP, Hazard, and Trial Zones have a minimum level required to enter. * You can slot Enhancements that are up to 3 (three) levels higher than your Combat level. * Characters exposed to time travel are Entrusted with the Secret, and are given a power enabling them to reach the Ouroboros zone. * The Rikti first invaded in 2004, only to be stopped by Hero 1 and the Omega Team. * The 5th Column was a fascist villain group that was overthrown by the Council. * Statesman and Lord Recluse were friends before they discovered the Well of the Furies together and gained their powers by drinking the waters there. * Positron was severely injured in the first Rikti war, losing control of his powers. In order to keep the city safe, he had to seal himself inside of his power armor. * Synapse was given his powers in a cruel experiment run by the Crey corporation. * Sister Psyche can "mind ride" and inhabit another person's body. When she does this her original body does not age. She is actually over 80 years old! * Dark Watcher was an original member of the Freedom Phalanx in the 1940's. He was thought to be lost, but was actually wandering dimensions. He is back on our world now, working for Vanguard. * Vanguard is a U.N. group that employs both heroes and villains in protecting the Earth against alien threats. * Impervium is the strongest metal in the known universe. * The Medical Teleporter is based on recovered Rikti technology, and will teleport you to safety if you are defeated. * Ms. Liberty is the grand-daughter of Statesman. * The Praetorian Earth is a twisted alternate dimension where people with super powers rule with an iron fist. * The Statesman Task Force and Lord Recluse's Strike Force are two of the toughest challenges in the game. * Hellions are resistant to fire and susceptible to cold. * Clockwork have a special weakness that betrays their true origin. * The Malta Group consists of several like-minded organizations working together. * The Sky Raiders are pirates who use stolen military technology. * The Tsoo have a special connection with their long-dead ancestors. * The Circle of Thorns is a villain group based in Orenbega, a hidden city located beneath Paragon City. * Paragon City is in Rhode Island, in the United States. * The Rogue Isles got their name from their lax attitude towards criminals and their ilk. It was originally a haven for pirates. * You can suggest tips for this space by emailing cohsubmissions@ncsoft.com with the subject line containing the word "TIP" * Fires can be extinguished with Cold powers, or fire extinguisher temporary powers. * If you don't like your teammates teleporting you without your permission you can turn on "Prompt Team Teleport" in the options menu. * The Federal Bureau of Superpowered Affairs has five branches, one dealing with each of the modern Origins. * You can use a Break Free inspiration even when you are Held, Slept, Feared, or Stunned. Carry a few spares if you can! * The flag flying above City Hall was fashioned from Statesman's own cape after the first Rikti War. * Many players hold costume contests in Atlas Park, under the statue of Atlas. * Pocket D is a extradimensional dance club where heroes and villains can gather peacefully. * Some Vahzilok zombies are set to explode when you get too close. * Mastermind pets on Follow/Defensive will take a share of damage that is dealt directly to the Mastermind. * Ancillary Power Pools are available to heroes over level 40. * Patron Power Pools are available to villains over level 40 who have chosen a Patron in the Arachnos elite. * Kheldians gain buffs when teamed up with various archetypes. * The Kheldian (and Arachnos) Epic Archetypes are unlocked when you get a Hero (or Villain) to level 50. * Darkness powers draw their source from a place called the Netherworld. * The hero Infernal hails from an alternate medieval dimension where demon-binding is common practice. * The different damage types are: Smashing, Lethal, Fire, Cold, Energy, Negative Energy, Psionic, and Toxic. * Some Invention Enhancements belong to sets. Slotting in multiple enhancements from the same set unlocks Set Bonuses that improve your character! * You can set up a Buy Order on the Auction House/Black Market if no one is selling what you want at the moment. * People selling items on the Auction House/Black Market will sell them to the person who asks the most for the item. Buyers can not see what a seller's minimum price is however! * You can slot multiple of the same Enhancement into a power, but eventually the bonus that they add drops off. * There are stores throughout the city that sell specific Origin enhancements. Look for them on your map. * Completing a level 5-9 or level 10-14 Safeguard or Mayhem mission for the first time will reward you with a Temporary Travel power. This is very handy to get around! * Only the leader of a team (marked with a star) can set the active mission for a team. * You can only have four different Power Pools on your character, in addition to an Ancillary or Patron Power Pool. * When combining Enhancements, you can combine two Enhancements already slotted into the same power. * Go. Hunt. Kill Skuls. * If you can't find a mission despite being right on top of it, it may be underneath you. Look for nearby tunnel entrances that could take you to it. * Arenas are for team-based or even 1 on 1 PvP. You can find terminals to set up matches in Pocket D or at any arena. Check your map! * Your character's Origin will affect the bonus damage on some Veteran Reward powers like the Blackwand or Nemesis Staff. * The level of your mission will show as a number next to it in the mission list. * Not everything is a Nemesis plot. * Being defeated in an instanced mission earns only half the debt of being defeated in a public zone. * You can have up to three open missions at once. * If you are on a Task/Strike Force, you cannot access your normal mission list, and may only undertake the missions of that Task or Strike Force. * While on a Task/Strike Force you cannot buy inspirations from your Contacts, but you can buy them from other places, like the arena or the markets. * If any members of a team are below 5 levels of the highest level character in the team, they may not receive experience without being sidekicked/lackeyed. * If any members of a team are above 5 levels of the lowest level character in the team, they may cause the entire team to not gain experience, until they are exemplared/malefactored. * Spawns within mission instances scale to the size of your team. Want more enemies? Form a bigger team! * It's all a Nemesis plot. * Some powers are situational and may work better for teams than soloing. * Glowing mission objectives make a distinct sound to help you find them. * Just after World War II, Nemesis was sworn in as Emperor of the Americas. His reign was short, however. * Only the leader of a team (marked with a star) can set the active mission for a team. * "Toggle" powers can be turned on and left running, but will drain Endurance. If you run out of endurance, or are stunned, held, or slept, these powers will be deactivated. * Enhancements are color-coded according to function. Damage Enhancements, for example, always have a red background. * Special origin enhancements are dropped by defeating certain high-level monsters in the game. These enhancements may have multiple effects and are usually very valuable! * Freem! * Some enemies will chase you through elevators. * On some mission maps you will be sent to a jail, instead of the hospital, if you are defeated and click "Go to Hospital". * Back issues of the City of Heroes comic book can be found at www.CityOfHeroes.com/comic/download.html * Optional In-Game Advertising can be switched off in the Options/General menu. * Always doublecheck that you are purchasing the correct Enhancement. If you make a mistake, you will get back less than you paid if you have to sell it back to the store. * If you activate a power and it is not recharged, or the target is out of range, it will "Queue Up" and execute as soon the correct conditions are met.